


Cupid Squadron 000

by scheherezadekp



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezadekp/pseuds/scheherezadekp
Summary: Cupid is NOT supposed to fall in love.Cupid is NOT supposed to fall in love with an already fated pair.But cupid has done, what he is not supposed to do.Oh dear.What have you done Jackson? What have you done?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from my aff account under the same name. It's my first story here on AO3.  
> Hope you likes it.

Jaebum slammed the door with enough force to make the little picture frame on the table by the door fall with a crash. The glass breaking into a million little pieces. Theo closed her eyes and fisted her hands, willing herself not to cry. But it was hard. She was done. Just so done. She and Jaebum had been fighting. About everything. And it had only gotten worse over the months. 

She honestly didn't know what had happened. They'd been fine, sure they'd fought before, but normal couple fights. Not these i'm about to fucking break you fights. These fights were ugly, they were nasty, and she was pretty sure that if he didn't always leave or lock himself away, things would have gotten physical.

She didn't know why things had changed. But she knew when. About six months ago. 

Right after he'd gotten the offer for a fantastic job overseas. Just for a year or so, and then they would have transferred him back.

His first words to her following the offer had been, " you should stay, it's only a year."

Her reply to that had been , a quiet and careful " do you not want me to come?"

He hadn't answered her, not for a good minute and by that point Theo was already feeling like his answer would be one she didn't want to hear so she'd forced a smile on her face and said, " you know what, why don't we talk about this later. for now, let's celebrate the promotion, ?"

Jaebum had smiled at her and nodded, but it hadn't gone to his eyes. She'd ignored it. And they'd gone out to celebrate anyway.

Gone out to celebrate, come back home and had silent, almost distant sex, rolled over onto their respective sides of the bed and gone to sleep.

They never had talked about it, after that, not really. Jaebum had just set things in motion for his move. He'd started looking for an apartment, he'd started packing some stuff up, and Theo had just watched silently. 

She wanted to talk to him about it, but she'd just been so afraid that anything she said would have been the wrong thing to say, so she hadn't said anything. But the tension in the house had been palpable, so instead of fighting about that, they fought about everything else. 

Where was she going dressed like that?

Why did he care, she was just going to hang out with friends.

What time did she get home last night?

Not late. A little after midnight.( closer to 4am)

What did she want to do for their wedding anniversary?

She didn't care, whatever he wanted to do.

Had he been drinking in the house.

For fucks sake could she not make a big deal out of nothing, he'd only had a couple of shots ( conveniently ignoring the fact that having alcohol in the house gave her serious anxiety issues, owing to growing up with alcoholic and physically abusive parents)

And the fighting had just escalated and escalated, til today. 

She'd lost her wedding ring. She couldn't even believe how she'd lost it herself, so when he'd asked her where the fuck her ring was she had stayed silent, instead of answering him. Honestly, what was she supposed to say?

" This guy in the jewelry store I was in, asked me if I could try a ring on for him, because his girlfriend kind of looked like me and he wanted to see what it would look like on her before actually buying it? So I slipped mine off and slipped the one he was looking at on, only mine rolled off the counter and down this tiny little grate in the floor, that leads all the way out to some piping in the building" 

Jaebum would have never believed her. She didn't even believe her. 

But that was exactly what had happened. It didn't help that she hadn't spent the night at home either, or that the guy who had asked her to try the ring on had given her his business card, because, 

" I don't know, maybe if I just explain to your husband,oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I never meant... Please, let me talk to him with you? Please?"

Theo had taken the card, but had doubted very much that she would use the number.

But Jaebum had found the card, coupled with the missing wedding band, and the fact that she had slept elsewhere,... well. One pus One obviously equal eleven.

Jaebum got behind the wheel of the car and just sat there. He was angry, and frustrated, and just so damn.... ugh!! he run his hands through his hair in frustration. He honestly didn't know how things had gotten this bad. Like the arguements didn't even make sense. Not anymore. And he was just tired of all the fighting. Maybe.... he growled, unwilling to even finish writing the thought and started the car up, speeding off.

When he came back he found Theo curled up on the couch, fast asleep. In the dim light, he could see a bandaid on her hand, and it had bled through, the glassless picture fram laying on the coffee table evidence to the weapon that had injured her. 

He sighed and contemplated recleaning her wound, then decided against it. She needed to sleep, he knew that. He'd noticed the way she'd lost so much weight, he knew she wasn't cheating on him, even if he had accused her of it. He knew she would just get in the car and drive to a nearby 24hr cafe most nights when she couldn't sleep, order a cup of tea, or hot chocolate and either read or write. 

She was writing a lot. He also knew that she didn't write unless she needed to. Writing was catharsis for her, writing was therapeutic for her. She didn't write unless her soul was screaming from the inside. So he knew she was hurting, but she wasn't talking about it. And pride kept him from holding out the olive branch.

So they stayed where they were, in this strange stalemate. Just. In limbo. In angry fighting limbo.

" Cupid," Jaebum muttered to himself, " if you're out there, you're doing a bloody fucking awful job. Just saying."

With that he sighed, and carefully picked Theo up, carrying her to their bed. 

He slept on the couch. His last thought " I wish there was a fucking cupid man, maybe he could help me figure out where the hell we went wrong,"

 

Jackson whimpered and curled up on himself.

Jaebum had no idea. Because yes, his cupid was doing a very, very, bad, bad job. 

In his defence. He had not intended to do a bad job. In fact he had been doing a most stellar bang up job of cupiding Jaebum and Theo from the moment the two had sat next to each other in an Literature class. He'd done and had been doing a fantastic job with them for the six years they had known each other, the five they had dated and the three they had been married, but......

And cue the drumroll please, because this was big.....

He'd fallen in love.

He was a Cupid!! Cupids were NOT supposed to fall in love. Even worse, the red strings of fate were not supposed to irrevocably wind themselves round both Jaebum and Theo then make merry way back up to Jacksons wrist.

He'd first noticed it, six months ago. He'd been getting these little strange fluttering feelings all day long, and he'd been getting all these hot flashes and cold sweats. So he'd gone to see the Cupid healer, who'd told him he was probably coming down with a fever and told him to just get some rest. Cupids didn't often get sick. It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't common either, so no one had really thought anything about it when he'd gotten sick. Jackson had woken up the next day with a red string wrapped around his wrist. 

Convinced he was hallucinating he had ignored the string and gone on about his day. It was only when he'd run into his friend Youngjae who had commented, with wide, wide disbeleiving eyes on the red string wrapped around Jacksons wrist, that Jackson had finally...... lost his shit.

Now. Why Jackson in all his great intelligence had decided that it would be best to just keep this new development a secret, no one would ever know. Not even Jackson. But that is what he decided. He decided it would be best not to tell anyone else about the fact that he was now apparently fated to his charges. Both of them. And why Youngjae thought that it would be a good idea to let Jackson handle the situation on his own, no one would never know, but that is what she did. And thus it was only five months later at his semi-annual audit that anyone else found out about the situation.

The high Cupid had not been happy. 

" So, to be clear I understand you Jackson, you not only developed feelings for your charges, you somehow found yourself bound to them, by the red string no less, and you felt it was in your best interests to just not say anything?" the high Cupid asked and Jackson just nodded.

" Dare I ask why?" the high cupid asked.

" I was hoping it would just go away," Jackson practically wailed, " I'm a cupid!! Cupids do not fall in love!! they fall people in love!!"

The high cupid had sighed. 

" Let me think about this," he had said, " I'm transferring your charges temporarily over to someone else. We're gonna put you in the tower, for a little bit ok? Just til I figure things out."

Jackson had nodded and allowed himself to be escorted to the tower. A holding cell that had not been used for centuries, millenia even, and here he was the first cupid to have to be arrested.

Being arrested, and having his case transferred though, he soon learned, did not mean he still couldn't see his charges, or hear them. It was like his connection to them had grown even stronger the moment the high cupid had released him from his duties, albeit temporarily.

The high Cupid sighed.

" Explain something to me?" he asked no one in particular, " why is it that during my reign alone, I'm witnessing the advent of the red string binding not one but three, and now the red string finding it's way to a cupid. Is that not, for all intents and purposes... impossible."

No one answered him.

And the high cupid sighed, then said, " I have made my decision. Someone bring Jackson here please,"

 

Jackson twisted his hands nervously and stood before the high cupid and the tribunal awaiting judgement.

" As," the high cupid said " there has never before been a case such as this. I have decided that, if the red string has found you, then it was as we say, fated. So Jackson,as of this point out I am enacting act 000, because it doesn't exist, and I am authorising you to go down there and to pursue this red string. Go. See where fate takes you. I am hoping that once you are no longer here the red string will choose itself a new cupid."

Jackson blinked. Then blinked again.

" You want me to... go down there?" he asked stupidly.

" Oh no," the high cupid replied, " I don't want you to go anywhere. The red string wants you to go down there. And I bow down to the red string. It governs me as it governs you. So off you go. Good luck. Good bye."

 

Youngjae found herself new cupid of this unique and unusual case.

And her first order of business was to get Jackson introduced to both Jaebum and Theo.

Which was kind of hard, considering that by the time the high cupid and tribunal had finally come to some sort of decision about what to do about Jackson Jaebum had already left the country. Gone for the year that he was to be working abroad. Leaving Theo behind. Things still fragile between them.

And because of the strange nature of the situation the high cupid sent Youngjae, and another cupid down with Jackson.

" Why do I have to go?" Yongguk growled.

" For moral support, and because I said you do," the high cupid had replied. 

So Yongguk went with, for moral support.

Jackson needed it. He hadn't been able to make a move. He'd been living in the apartment across the hall from Theo for two weeks now, but he couldn't get himself to go and talk to her.

Just thinking about it, had him curling up on himself and whimpering like a puppy.

" I can't " he wheezed, " I can't go talk to her... why is this so hard? why does this hurt so much?why does my heart feel like it's trying to race a panther?"

" You have to talk to her Jackson" Youngjae soothed, running her hand through Jacksons hair soothingly, " you can do it. Just go knock, say hi and introduce yourself as her neighbour."

" I can't," he wheezed. And Yongguk not able to take it anymore, got up, quietly walked across the hallway, knocked on Theo's door and waited.

Theo opened the door and blinked up at him.

" Hi," Yongguk said with a disarming smile, " my brother, my sister and I moved in a couple of weeks ago. Um. We haven't had a chance to say hi yet, i'm sorry about that. It's just that my brother's not feeling too good, and our dad always makes this kickass stew when one of us is sick. Only it requires sugar and red pepper, you wouldn't happen to have some would you? We haven't finished unpacking yet so we don't know where everything is yet?"

" Oh. Um. Yeah sure just... hold on I'll um.. just go get it," she returned a few moments later with both the pepper and sugar. And an apron, " incase.. you need it," she said shyly holding them out to Yongguk.

" Thank you," he said with a smile.

An hour later, he pulled Jackson to his feet, placed a container of soup in Jacksons hands and pushed him out the door, growling, " I'm not letting you back in til you talk to her,"

Jackson whimpered. Stood outside Theo's door for a good three minutes before finally getting the courage to knock on her door and hold his breath til she opened it.

The first words out his mouth were, " Oh my gosh, you are sooo beautiful."

Theo blinked, then smiled gently at him, " thank you," she said quietly, " are you um... Yongguks brother?"

Jackson nodded,.

" The one that wasn't feeling too good?" she asked and again he nodded.

" I'm Theo" she said, " um. Is that for me?"

He nodded and thrust the container out to her, " for you" he said robotically.

It was the start of an awkward but comfortable friendship. 

Though every encounter with Theo left Jacksons palms sweating, his heart palpitating, his throat constricting, and after about three months his dick starting to well hello there.

 

Every encouter with Jackson left Theo a little happier, but still feeling lonely, still missing Jaebum. The apartment was empty without him. Cold even. She missed him. Maybe it was the talk with Jackson. Maybe it was because Jackson had asked her quietly one day about the ring mark on her finger, but lack of a ring on the finger, and she'd just broken down and told him everything. Maybe it was because Jackson had let her cry, held her carefully like she was made of fine china and just let her cry, then made her a bowl of feel better soup, maybe it was because she was getting scared that she was starting to like Jackson, but either way, that night she called Jaebum.

It was the first they had spoken since he had left. He hadn't called. She hadn't called. He'd texted to tell her he'd arrived when he'd first arrived. She'd texted back ok. That had been it.

But there she was, phone in hand, dialing his number.

Heart beating wildly, palms sweating and breath catching as Jaebum answered the phone. He sounded like he'd been asleep. Which he probably had been, she'd forgotten about time differences.

" Hello," Jaebum rasped. And Theo's heart went BADADADDUMDUMDUMP!

" Hello," she said quietlly, " hi,i'm sorry, i didn't think about the time. Go back to sleep, I'll call you later. I just... I missed you," she finished quietly and then she hung up. And cried. She didn't want him to call her back so she turned her phone off, and curled up on the bed, and for the first time, in a long, long time, she let herself miss him. Let herself think about Jaebum. 

" She's crying," Jackson hissed.

It wasn't even funny just how in tune with Theo he was. He knew when she was hurting, even if he couldn't see her, he just always knew. His heart did ... things, when her heart did things. And right now she was crying because her heart was a little bit, ok a lot of bit broken.

" So are you," Youngjae observed quietly, " want a hug?" 

Jackson thought about it for a moment and then nodded, walking into Youngjae's proferred arms, and letting himself be cuddled. Yongguk considered growling at him to go hug Theo, but decided against it.

 

Jaebum stared at his phone. He hadn't been able to sleep after the phone call had woken him up. Theo had called him. At least he thought she had. He wasn't sure. Not until he'd checked the call log, and tried to call her back. But her phone was off.

She'd said she'd missed him. At least that's what he thought he had heard. But he'd been half asleep and missing her, so maybe he'd just imagined that. He was too scared to ask. 

He hoped. But he was scared. Because he missed her too, something fierce. But the last words they had said to each other were, " we'll talk about a divorce when I come back. I don't think this is working"

" Yeah. I think it stopped working a while ago Jaebum. Divorce... when you come back. I don't want to think about it right now" she replied quietly.

What if she was calling because she wanted the divorce now?

What if???

He was so gripped with fear so he didn't call her. Not for a couple of days. And when he finally did, coward that he was he called the home phone instead of her cell phone, hoping it would go to voicemail, which it did, and he left a message. An awkward, robotic, short message.

" Hi.. um. You called me the other day. Call me back I guess. I'll... I'll talk to you later. I lo... yeah. Um. Bye."

And thus the phone calls started. Short stunted conversations. 

" Um, yeah, I'm out with Jackson and Youngjae, remember I told you about them, the neighbours?" she said quietly, " can I call you back?"

" Yeah, sure," Jaebum had replied in a clipped voice as a nasty emotion that he suspected was jealousy rushed through him. 

Then later a few days later.

"I called you yesterday," Jaebum said quietly.

" I forgot my phone at Jacksons place, and he wasn't home til this morning so um... what did you want to talk about?"

" Nothing, it's ok. It's not important. I've gotta go, I'll call you later."

He hung up before she could respond.

And then a few weeks later.

" You haven't called in a while," Theo said quietly, " are you ok?"

" Yeah. I'm good, just busy," Jaebum said, " how are yo..."

" Theo!! Oh, i'm sorry, is that Jaebum tell him I say hi, and I can't wait to meet him!!" Jackson said.

" Jackson says.."

" Yeah I heard him. You sound busy, have fun, I'll talk to you later."

And then a few months later.

Theo placed her fingers on her lips and traced them absently, shocked to say the least.

Jackson panicked.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Theo I am so sorry. I'll just go..."

It had just kind of happened. One minute Theo had been giggling over the show they were watching and the next second, Jackson had leaned over and placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

Yongguk and Youngjae had frozen, hands full of pop corn mid way to their mouths. 

Jackson had fled. To his room, then he'd dived under the covers and cocooned himself in there. He'd kissed her, and it had been absolutely, most definitely the very best moment of his life. Even if it had only lasted all of two seconds. 

" He.. I.. I'm just gonna.. go." Theo said, echoing Jackson as she slowly and in a daze got up from the couch where she and Jackson had been sitting and went back to her own apartment. 

He'd kissed her, and she couldn't even deny that it had made her feel so alive. Even if it had only been for all of two seconds.

" Oh my..." she sighed, fingers still at her lips as she slid down against her door.

Why her phone chose that moment to ring, she just would never know. But it did.

For a moment she considered just not answering and calling Jaebum back later, but.... she took a deep breath

" Hello," she said quietly.

" Hi. Theo? Are you ok? You sound like you want to cry"

She did. It took her completely by surprise.

" Jaebum.. I... shit," she hissed.

Jaebum knew something was up. Theo never cursed. Never. 

" Theo what's wrong ?" he urged.

" I um.. Jackson kissed me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just... shit, fuck, shit. shit. shit.shit."

She hung up before he could respond.

Jaebums grip on his phone was hard enough, tight enough that it was a wonder he didn't snap the phone in two.

" When I meet this Jackson kid, I am going to fucking break him," Jaebum growled to himself, " In half. I'm going to snap him in half. "

Yongguk threw his hands up in exasparation, then said to Youngjae, " Deal with him!! I'll be back!!"

" Where are you going?!" Youngjae asked from outside Jacksons door. 

" To see the high cupid!! I can't take this anymore!!"

Youngjae sighed and went back to trying to get Jackson to let her in.

" Jackson, come on, let me in." Youngjae said softly, " I'm only asking to be nice. If you don't let me in I'll just poof myself in," Youngjae continued, still in the softest, sweetest, and kindest of voices.

True to her word, after three more attempts to get in, he simply 'poofed' himself through the walls and onto Jacksons bed.

Jackson was crying.

" I kissed her," he sniffled, " I know I shouldn't have, but she just... she just looked so beautiful and I .. I ruined everything didn't I?"

" No, no you didn't. Look, the red string is still tied to both of you, all three of you actually. You complicated things a little, but you didn't ruin it, come on, come out, I'll make you some soup"

Yongguk stormed into the high cupids office and said, demanded " You have got to put me on this case!! Now!! Officially! I can't take it anymore!! I just can't!!"

The high cupid blinked then shrugged and said, " ah hell, why not. Done. I'm assigning you, go do... cupiding. "

Yongguk nodded in affirmation then returned back to his charges.

His first order of business was to go steal Jaebums number from Theo's phone. His next order of business was to call Jaebum.

" Hi," he said to Jaebum, " You don't know me, but we live next door to your wife. And i'm also CEO of Blueshade. I'm calling because my kid brother is on his way to you in a couple of days to work with you on a merger project I discussed with your bosses. Paperwork should be coming to you in a day or so. Also, this is the kid brother that kissed your wife. "

Jaebum blinked at his phone, and said, " is this some sort of prank?"

" Nope. My brother needs to learn that he can't just go around kissing other mens wives without repurcussions and I needed someone to come work this project with your company for me, he's qualified so i'm killing two birds with one stone. Try not to hurt him. Too much."

 

Jackson had protested, profusely. He did not want to go. But he also wanted to go. He wanted to finally meet, and see and maybe even touch? Jaebum. But the other half of him was like, oh hell naw!! he's going to kill me!!

Theo did not want Jackson to go.

Yongguk had sold the lie, that wasn't really a lie to her that he'd sold to Jaebum, and she was convinced that things could only end badly.

" He'll be fine," Yongguk assured her," try not to worry, You both need a little space so this will be good for you."

She could agree to that, because she hadn't been able to think about Jackson without feeling both aroused and a little guilty, so space was probably good thing. But. Sending him to Jaebum? What were the odds even?

What were the odds?

Jaebum ignored Jacksons outstretched hand and said in a clear, crisp and very cold voice, ' I don't like you. But I will be civil. Let's get this over with so you can leave and I don't ever have to see your face again."

" I'm sorry," Jackson had whispered quietly, " it's just she's so... beautiful. And she was smiling, and ... you know what it's like when she smiles. I honestly didn't mean to... I just did. I am so sorry,"

Jaebum did know what it was like when she smiled. He remembered it. And the memory made him feel like someone had sucker punched him in the gut. Jaebum had to remind himself that murder was a crime, and he managed. Barely. To restrain himself from punching Jackson at the airport. He waited til he had Jackson at his hotel, standing in front of his hotel room, before landing a solid punch across Jacksons jaw.

It was probably kinda ( a lotta) sad that Jackson was just kind of happy Jaebum had touched him.

Later that night as Jaebum lay in his own bed, he deliberated over his encounter with Jackson. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. But.... it hadn't been Jackson. He hadn't been expecting to be thrown off by the hesitant, and parodixical innoncence of the young man. He hadn't been expecting to want to laugh when Jackson talked to him. He hadn't been expecting to see.... someting... in Jacksons eyes when Jackson looked at him.

And over the following days,he wasn't expecting Jackson to try so hard to win his forgiveness. He wasn't expecting for the kid to make him smile and laugh more than he had in the last several months. He hadn't been expecting Jackson to make him happy the way only Theo had ever done. He could understand now why Theo had gravitated towards the kid. 

Theo.

He hadn't talked to her ever since her confession.

Jaaebum sighed and picked up his phone, calling her.

" Hi," she said quietly, carefully.

" Hey. I um... I wanted to tell you that i'm not angry anymore" he said just as carefully.

" I'm sorry," she said quietly, " I shouldn't have ever let it get that far. I just... I was lonely, and he was, is.... nice and I just. I got comfortable. I'm sorry,. It won't happen again."

Jaebum had scowled, " are you still lonely?"

" What?" Theo had not been expecting that.

" Are you still lonely. You don't have a lot of friends, I know that, and now he's... he's here, the one friend you had been making. So are you lonely now?"

" I'm ok.." she said quietly, " how's work."

" You're changing the subject," Jaebum said quietly, " I never realised before how much you do that. How good you are at it. You're lonely aren't you?"

Theo bit her lip and took a deep breath, " I'm keeping busy," she answered in lieu of actually answering his question.

" I'm sorry," Jaebum said, " I didn't think about that, I just.... I just saw how good an opportunity this was going to be, and I just... I should have talked to you about it. I didn't think about how lonely you'd be if I left you back home. I'm sorry."

" I... " she didn't know what to say to that. And after a couple of breaths she just said, " thank you."

Jaebum smiled sadly and said, " I've been a bad friend. "

" It's ok," she said softly, " I've been a badish wife,"

Jaebum just chuckled a little at that. But even from across the distance separating him, he felt something shift between them.

" I'll be home in a few weeks. Five. Maybe we can... talk? When I get back?" he suggested, holding his breath as he waited and he nearly sighed as Theo said, 

" yeah, we probably should."

Jaebum couldn't help the hopeful smile that broke out on his face.

Neither could Jackson all the way in his hotel room, rolling around on the bed.

" You know you still have to get them both to agree to being with you?" Youngjae said not unkindly and Jackson paused mid roll, then shrugged and continued to roll,making both Youngjae and Yongguk smile at him.

Jackson was set to return home a week before Jaebum and his last day in the office he knocked on Jaebums office.

" Come in," Jaebum called out.

Jackson walked and gently closed the door behind him.

" I just wanted to say goodbye. I know I'll see you at home, but I just still wanted to say goodbye."

Jaebum examined him for a moment then he said, " the first day we met, you said, she smiled and you just couldn't help yourself, you told me I knew what it was like when she smiled?"

Jackson swallowed and nodded.

He had no idea where this was going.

" It wasn't just her smile was it?" Jaebum asked.

Jackson took a deep breath then said, " can I sit?"

Jaebum nodded.

Once he was seated Jackson answered the question, " no. it wasn't just her smile. It was the way she snorts when she's laughing. The way she frowns when she's concentrating, the way she's always blinking back tears, it was the way she ch..."

" changes the subject when she doesn't want to make you uncomfortable, the way she only wears nude make up because she doesn't want to draw attention to herself, the way she bobs like she's real hip hop when she thinks no one's looking," Jaebum finished in a quiet voice.

Jackson nodded.

" She can't eat spi.." Jackson continued, 

" spicy food, but she tries anyway and yells at he dish the whole meal through" Jaebum finished.

" She hates socks, and walks barefoot, because she likes feeling the rug under her feet," Jackson said.

" She farts like a howlitzer looking for it's lover," Jaebum said with a twitch of his lips.

" The howlitzer always finds it's lover three seconds later, and it's lover is a dolphin in the water,"

Both Jaebum and Jackson snickered as they remembered the impressive sounds of Theo's farts.

" She hasn't given up on you," Jackson said quietly, " she still really, really loves you."

Jaebum looked at Jackson, really looked, then he said, " You're in love with Theo aren't you?"

Jackson nodded.

" Then why do you look at me, the way Theo used to look at me?"

Jackson swallowed. He'd been hoping that Jaebum hadn't noticed but apparently Jacksons low key game was nowhere near low key. He took a deep breath, 

" because you scowl when you're frustrated and the veins in your neck go pop pop pop. Because you forget to eat lunch and your stomache growls so loud it sounds like puppies fighting. Because you haven't had your hair cut in weeks and it straggles into your eyes and makes me want to run my fingers through it. Because you do this thing when you happen to look at your wedding ring where you look like you're trying to decide if you want to throw Theo on over your shoulder and ... do things to her, or pull her into your arms and... do things to her and my stomache goes all flippity flop, even though I know you're thinking about Theo. Because you watch the kids that play in the park with this intense but quiet hunger. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to," Jackson finished quietly," it just happened."

Jaebum didn't say anything for a moment and Jackson got up with a sad smile. " I'll see you around then,"

He made it to the door before he was being yanked back into a hug.

" This is wrong, all so wrong,"Jaebum whispered against Jacksons head, "but I don't want you to stop looking at me like that."

Jackson smiled slowly against Jaebums chest and slowly wrapped his own arms around Jaebums waist, revelling in the warmth, and the strength.

Jaebum released him after maybe half a minute and he said, " I still need to sort things out with Theo? Wait for me? Wait for us?"

Jackson nodded enthusiastically. He could wait.He would wait.

It didn't matter how long. He would wait.

 

Theo was stupid nervous. Which was stupid,

" You're married to the man, why are you so nervous.? Just. Relax" she snorted after saying the words to herself. Yeah right. Relax. She hadn't seen Jaebum in a year. The last time they had seen each other they'd been so angry with each other they'd been seriously considering divorce and he was finally coming back today.

So yeah, relaxing was not an option.

And before she was anywhere near ready Jaebum was home, coming through their front door with a suitcase trailing behind him and a bag on his back.

Theo looked up from where she was curled on the couch with a book she hadn't read a word of for hours.

" Hi," Jaebum said quietly.

" Hi," she replied just as quietly.

" I.." they said together.

" I missed you," Jaebum said after a moment.

" I... I'm sorry." she replied.

Jaebum shook his head, " I had a lot of time to think. " he walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the couch, " I realised, when Jackson told me he kissed you, because you smiled, and he saud to me you know what it's like when she smiles, I realised that I hadn't seen you smile in a long, long time."

" Oh," she hadn't been expecting him to bring Jackson up so soon, especially because thinking about him still made her heart race a little, made her lips tingle from the kiss that had barely been a kiss, " You look exhausted, "

Jaebum smiled and said, " I am. You know, Jackson also pointed out that you change the subject when you're scared. "

Why did he keep bringing Jackson up?

" I'm sorry I made you lonely, I'm sorry you were so sad even while I was here with you. " 

Theo blinked. 

She couldn't deal with this, so she stood up abruptly, " do you want a cup of tea?" she didn't wait for him to answer, she rushed to the kitchen and stood in front of the kettle trying to catch her breath.

Jaebum followed her quietly then wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, " Jackson also said you'd rather force a smile than cry, and at first I told myself it was because you were just strong like that. But then I started thinking, and I remembered little things. How you said, if you cried in your house it was like asking for a beating, and i've seen the scars on your back. I remembered how you were always scared of saying the wrong thing because everything, anything you said could and would set your parents off. You are strong, yes, but you are also fragile, and it was just easier for me if you were just strong. I'm sorry."

Theo bit her lip and tried not to cry. but the tears slipped out anyway.

" Let it out," Jaebum said quietly, " just let it out." She did. She sobbed, wrecked, broken sobs, that shook her whole body, and then she turned in his arms and kicked him, bit him, punched him weakly, and he just let her. He deserved it.

" You can't just, marry me, and then leave me," she growled, " it's not fair, you're supposed to be my friend, and you just.... left, even before you left you just left."

She wasnt making much sense,but he understood her.

" I'm sorry," he soothed, " you're right, I did, I just left, and i'm sorry."

" And then you can't just be angry at me, and, and it's not my fault I lost my ring, I mean it is, but it isn't , but you can't just make me feel like I can't even tell you what happened? And do you know how embarassing it was sitting in the cafe by myself all those nights, the barista talking about me?"

Jaebum nodded and let her cry, rocking her gently, til she was all out of tears.

Then he carried her to their bed. A bed they hadn't shared in almost a year and a half.

There he curled his body round hers and together they fell asleep. He was finally home.

Jackson smiled to himself and curled up into his covers his body curled round a large plushie teddy.

Yongguk and Youngjae watched him fondly. Then looked up at each other with the most fond of expressions on their faces ( and up on cupids realm the high cupid felt the startings of an apoplexy creep up on him).

It was a month before Jackson saw either Jaebum or Theo again. 

Jaebum was the one that had suggested the meeting.

" Theo?" he had said , and she'd looked up from where her head had been resting on his chest.

" Yeah?"

" When Jackson kissed you, did it make your heart race, and your palms sweat? When he smiles at you do you feel like you just ate a bag of marshmallows, when he laughs does it make you want to keep making him laugh, and when he looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing on the planet with an innocent but hungry look in his eyes does it make you want to make sure he never stops looking at you like that?" Jaebum asked and Theo's breath caught. 

" Yes," she said quietly.

" Me too," Jaebum said softly, " I hugged him, and it just felt so... right, but so does this Theo, being here with you, like this, feels so right."

" I know," she said, " what do we do?"

" Talk to him? If you're ready?"

She wasn't. But she never would be. so she'd agreed. And now here they were. Sitting in Jaebum and Theo's living room. Jackson looking all kinds of nervous.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes and then Jaebum said, " is it wrong that right now, all I can think about is how consumed I am with the need to kiss you both?"

Theo shook her head. She and Jaebum hadn't done more than hug and hold hands in the month since he'd been back, but that didn't mean she hadn't thought about well, more.

" It would make me, really, really happy, like stupid happy, if you'd kiss me, or let me kiss you," Jackson said carefully, " i'm asking for permission this time."

Jaebums lips twitched and Theo flushed a little.

Jaebum turned to Theo and said, " is it ok if I kiss him.?"

Theo nodded. 

" Are you sure,?" Jaebum asked, " you don't have to say yes, you can say no and we'll figure out how to get past this."

She shook her head, " I'm sure. If you're sure?"

Jackson waited with bated breath.

Jaebum took a deep breath and said, " I feel like we should talk about this first,"

" I'm in love with both of you," Jackson blurted unable to take it anymore, " and being so close but so far from both of you was so hard. And I know you don't owe me anything, but.."

Theo kissed him to shut him up.

Jaebum felt one tiny thump of jealousy that sooned melted into contentment as Theo blindly reached for his hand and linked their hands together while she kissed Jackson.

And then she pulled away and bit her lip, staring at Jaebum as Jackson discretely grabbed a cushion to place over his lap. His dick had gone BOOYAH!! 

Jaebum smiled at Theo and pulled her into a kiss. The first one in almost two years.

His dick went BOOYAH!!

He pulled away from her and took deep breaths.

Theo licked her lips then looked from Jaebum to Jackson, then from Jackson to Jaebum. Jaebum realised first what she was thinking about.

" Jackson," Jaebum said, 

" Hmmm?" he was still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

And he did. Just as carefully and as languidly as he'd kissed Theo. Not that taking it slow, slowed down the heating up of the room any. And by the time Jaebum pulled away all three of them looked ready to attack each other.

"We should probably take it slow," Jaebum said as Theo crawled into his lap, hand reaching out for Jacksons.

" Um hum," she agreed.

" Go on a couple of dates first," Jaebum suggested, and Theo nodded even as she pulled Jackson close by grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

" Lunch," Jaebum moaned, " I could buy you both lunch,"

Jackson was kissing on Theo's shoulder and she moaned, " sounds good."

" Or dinner," Jaebum moaned as he started kissing on Theo's other shoulder, " I should buy you both dinner."

" Dinner," Theo echoed with a stretch of her throat that had both Jaebum and Jackson groaning.

" Bedroom," Jaebum moaned, " we should take this to the bedroom."

Theo nodded, as did Jackson, but then he grabbed Jaebums hand and said, " wait!!"

Both Jaebum and Theo turned to look at him. Jackson took a deep deep breath then said, " I've um, I've never done this before."

" Ever?" Theo asked only slightly disbelieving and Jackson blushed and nodded.

Jaebum smiled at him and said, " we don't have to do this today if you don't want, I can still take you to dinner first?"

Jackson smiled a shy smile and said, " please?"

Jaebum chuckled and nodded, then said, " done. We're still going to bed though. We're just going to cuddle for now."

And that is what they did. They cuddled. For weeks on end cuddling is all they did. With occasional steamy kisses that had Jaebum taking cold showers, Theo fingering herself when she was home alone and Jackson popping random boners.

They also spent a lot of time going on dates. Lots and lots of dates. Lunch dates, dinner dates, breakfast dates, let's just stay indoors and watch movies dates, let's listen to music when it rains dates. In that time, Jackson had also gotten around to telling them about being a cupid. Getting Yongguk and Youngjae to 'poof' through walls as proof of the fact. In the interests of full disclosure yes?

And in all that time the sexual tension just mounted and mounted til one day the dam just burst.

The three of them were having dinner at a nice restuarant. Jaebum had looked up, caught glances with Jackson and Jackson had just know. 

" I'm ready," he said.

Theo froze, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. Then she carefully placed them back down on her plate, called for the check and told Jaebum to go start the car.

The three of them crashed through the door, kissing, ripping clothes off, and stumbling over each other with hushed giggles.

" Shhh," Theo chastised, " neighbours."

" Youngjae and Gukkie will hear" Jackson said at the same time, and this just made them all giggle a little bit more.

" Bedroom," Jaebum gasped, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get there. They made it to the bedroom, barely. Giggling, half naked.

" How," Theo gasped as Jaebum bit down at her throat, " how do you want to do this Jackson?"

They'd talked about it before, about the ways they could do it, so Jackson ( and Theo) would be better prepared and it had amused Jaebum no end to watch them both squirming as they discussed just how far they were willing to go, what they were willing to try.

" I want to.. go first?" he said looking up at Jaebum, " if that's still ok?"

Jaebum answered by kissing Jackson over Theo's shoulder, " it is always ok. I'll sit over there and I'll just watch ok?"

Jackson nodded and Jaebum kissed him one last time, then placed a kiss on Theo's lips as well, before going to sit in the armchair across from the bed. As an after thought he stripped his shirt and pants completely off leaving in in just his boxer briefs.

Jackson and Theo stripped as well, til they were naked and Jackson nearly came from that alone. Theo lay back on the bed and spread her thighs open for Jackson. He was so far gone, he didn't tease, didn't draw it out, he just placed his dick at her pussy and pressed right in. Jaebum had to stuff his shirt into his mouth to keep himself from jumping on them, because well, fuck.

Theo whimpered and Jackson growled as he started to thrust in and out of Theo, hips pistoning, arms tensing.

Jaebum was pretty sure he could cum from just watching Jackson drill down on Theo.

Theo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Jacksons grabbed her thighs and threw them over his shoulder, so he could reach deeper. Which of course was a double edged sword. It meant the slide felt that much better, that much deeper that much tighter, but it also meant it felt too good.

Jackson threw his head back as his whole body tensed, yet his hips continued to spasm into her, as he growled and came.

Theo's eyes clenched as her nails scored down his biceps, as an orgasm washed over her.

Jaebum moaned and bit down hard on his shirt, fisting it to keep himself from fisting his own cock as he watched them.

Jackson gasped and slumped down over Theo, careful to hold his weight off of her, then turned to Jaebum and said, " I want to see you do Theo"

Jaebum licked his lips, got up from the seat pulling his underwear all the way off and crawled up between Theo's thighs, taking the space that Jackson had just vacated.

He didn't waste any time either. He slid right in and moaned. It had been too fucking long.

Theo moaned, then whimpered and gasped.

Because if Jackson had been drilling down on her, Jaebum was doing the same. 

" Oh fuck,"she sobbed.

Jaebum just grunted in response as his arms also locked above her and his hips snapped with inhuman force.

Jackson watched and licked his lips, then crawled up behind Jaebum and placed his hands on Jaebums hips.

Jaebum turned to kiss Jackson, still fucking into Theo, and Jackson asked quietly, " can I?"

Jaebum nodded, " lube" he said.

Jackson shook his head and said, " don't need it, I can...." he pushed Jaebum down and licked at his rim. There were benefits to being an cupid, ex cupid? such as having spit that could slick you up so good the glide of your lovers cock felt nothing but absolutely wonderful.

Jaebums eyes rolled into the back of his head, as Theo sobbed and came, just watching them enough to tip them over the edge.

Jackson bit down on Jaebums shouder as another orgasm washed over him, forcing him to thrust erratically, pressing inadvertedly againsgt the bundle of nerves that had Jaebum yelling and completely tensing as he spilled into Theo.

" Oh fuck," Jaebum gasped as he finally slumped down on the bed.

" That was.." Jackson said.

" Yeah," Theo agreed.

They fell asleep like that. Sweaty, slick, and sated.

And that soon became a thing.

Sure it was unconventional of cupid to fall in love, but

They made it work.

They made it work so well, Jaebum replaced Theo's lost ring with a new one, a different one,an identical one goiing on Jacksons finger.

They made it work so well, that Jaebum and Theo did end up getting the divorce, so they could get remarried ... with Jackson.

Polygamy was legal it seemed. Uncommon, but legal.

Who'd'athunk.

And of course, every cupid in the realm had to be present for this auspicious occasion, including of course Yongguk and Youngjae, and as Jackson let them both hug him he realised something......

" Is that a red string round your wrists!!?!!"

Well, yes, yes it was.

The high cupid decided he didn't want to be high cupid anymore. He was quitting. He was resigning. Abdicating. But not before he gaveJaebum, Theo and Jackson his blessings.

The End


End file.
